Patches (Oblivion)
Version 1.1.511 Final patch (6/6/06) Bethesda has released patch v1.1.511 for PC today and plans on releasing a patch for Xbox 360 over Xbox Live tomorrow. Among numerous bug and quest fixes, the patch also fixes the "duping" infinite money and items exploits that players have found. *Download the 1.6 MB PC patch: here *Patch v1.1 notes: here Quest Fixes * If you are permanently expelled from Mages Guild, you can now go back into the Mages Guild buildings. * In The Siren's Deception, the door to Gweden farmhouse is prevented from locking too soon if player exits too quickly. * In the Light the Dragonfires quest, player controls are prevented from being locked if player accidentally hits Ocato during the final battle in the Imperial Palace. * In the Confront the King quest, fixed an issue where Mannimarco would occasionally stop fighting the player while the player's controls are locked. * In Corruption and Conscience, fixed an issue if player got to Llevana's house earlier than expected and she would initiate trespass behavior rather than move the quest forward. * In Theranis' Mistake, it is no longer possible to get multiple copies of Ahdarji's ring. Also, fixed an issue with player receiving Blood Price topic too early in the quest. * In the Leyawiin Recommendation quest, it is no longer possible to bypass Kalthar in Fort Blueblood. * In Revenge Served Cold, Corrick will now recognize when player had the jade amulet in their inventory if No Stone Unturned quest had been previously completed. * In Infiltration, player can no longer kill Blackwood Company members and stop progress in Fighter's Guild. * In Dark Brotherhood, if you kill fellow members and get kicked out of the guild, you can no longer continue to progress in the questline until you redeem yourself and get back in. * In The Master's Son, the player now properly receives their reward when completing the quest. * In Caught in the Hunt, fixed an issue where NPCs would not go into combat properly. * In the Cheydinhal Recommendation quest, fixed an issue where Vidkun's body would disappear if you left the well. * Getting disqualified from the first Arena match no longer blocks you from further matches. * In Till Death Do They Part, the Count no longer rewards player with gold more than once. Fixed an issue with not receiving the Vampire Ashes topic if the player picked up vampire ashes before getting the quest. Fixed issue where Bloodgrass topic was not added if player finished the Main Quest before starting quest. Hal-Liurz will now follow player properly when asked about the cure. * In Mystery and Harlun's Watch, the dead body you are supposed to find will no longer disappear from Swampy Cave if you cleared out the dungeon before starting the quest. * In Blood of the Daedra, Martin will now recognize Spellbreaker as a Daedric artifact. * In When the Vow Breaks, additional instance of Rockshatter are now prevented from appearing on Bjalfi's dead corpse after saving and reloading. * In Paranoia, game no longer crashes when Bernadette Peneles exits the city while you are following her. * For Clavicus Vile quest, fixed crash with giving or refusing to give Umbra to Clavicus Vile. Version 1.1.425 BETA patch (5/2/06) Bethesda Softworks has released their first beta patch for Oblivion for the English version. for official information]. While the patch addresses many known issues, the patch is still a beta and should be used with caution. It's important to note that the patch will NOT work with the Direct2Drive version. In addition, Bethesda strongly suggests that if you are not experiencing any problems currently, you should not install the patch yet. *List of changes: See list of changes *Download: here.